Energized Adventures from Beyond the Stars
by edward18
Summary: When the gang picks up a boy and girl from another ship they are attacked by a robotic being and stranded on a distant planet. Will they make it off alive?...Yeah probably


Disclamer: Jimmy Neutron and his characters belong to nick, as well as Jack and Maddy Fenton while Double-d belongs to AKA and Dexter belongs to Cartoon Network. The other characters I made up, enjoy and don't steal my characters 

* * *

Chapter 1: How to Get Stranded, the Cartoon Way

"Oh my lord!" the young boy shouted looking at his computer console that magnified a far off planet outside of the solar system, "Would you look at those amounts of energy?! They're off the charts! Not even the Martian's powersource containted this much!" Immediately Jimmy pushed a button causing for screens to appear on his computer which contacted all of his friends, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy's phones.

"Hello?" they answered each and heard the sound of Jimmy's voice.

"Guys, you have got to come over now!" James Issac Neutron exclaimed, "I've discovered something incredible!" "Is it astrorubies?!" Libby asked excitedly, "More astrorubies?!" "Oh! I know, lamas!!!" Carl said causing the others to give him strange looks. "I bet it's something that could really help all of man-" Cindy tried to say but was cut off. "It's Ultralord's homeplanet!" Sheen said as the others just slapped their heads irritably. "Well I think Cindy got it," Jimmy replied. "Oh sure!" Sheen yelled a bit distraught, "Take your girlfriend's opinion!" Cindy and Jimmy blushed quiet violently at that comment as Libby and Carl laughed. "Just come over," Jimmy hissed closing his eyes and hung up.

* * *

What do you mean?!" Dr. Jack Kite shouted into the communicator angrily apparently talking to someone under him in the Shadow Corp. (Not that he'd talk nicely to anyone), "Another complex taken out?! But how?…oh…great! Well just make sure you get that freaking energy out of their, we can't have some parasitic robot thing interfering again!" With that the mad scientist slammed down the communicator in anger breaking it, "That Devatron's getting to be far too much of a problem to both us and the Golden Hotel!"

"What's got you all tied up in a fix?" King Shadow asked cooly walking towards his childhood friend, "I haven't seen you this angry since Jake and Amy failed that robbery mission a few hours ago." "Well buddy boy," Jack Kite his sweeping his black sonic the hedgehog like hair back with his hands, "Guess what Triple A Golden threat paid our little Energy Research complex on Mercury a visit last night?"

"Just great…" Shadow sighed put his hand to his head, "Well, can anything be salvaged?" "Surprisingly yes," Jack replied leaning against the wall and folding his hands over his chest, "but it's just a little, maybe a Clorboid or two." "At least some survived, you know we really need those little blobs right?" King asked and typed something into a floating keyboard bringing up a hologram of another, female, scientist. "Yeah yeah…oh hi Shelaunda," Jack sighed looking in her direction as she got her lab coat on and she waved, "What's up?"

"Well boys, I heard someone on Earth is gonna try and fly to Phendata today," she said grinning. "What?!" Jack exclaimed angrily, "No way! We can't have anymore brats floating about than we already do!" "Yeesh Jack, cool off will ya?" Shadow said holding his friend back from the hologram he was about unleash the fury of his claws on, "We have survived this long, I'm not gonna let anyone permanantly ruin our plans!" Just then a boy and girl, about fourteen years old and beaten up a bit, arrived in the elevator behind the group of scientists.

"Jake! Amy!" Jack said, his eyes beserk, "New mission! Blow up these brats that ar-" "No!" Shadow yelled angrily phasing himself into Jack's body causing Jack to speak in his voice, "Listen kids, we have had a report from Shelaunda that some people might be flying to Phendrana today, we just want you to get them away from there okay? No blowing up, no suspision, got it?" Jake and Amy saluted smiling with Jake's three fingered clawed hands rasing to stretch as well as Amy with her clawed thumbs. WHAM!!! Shadow was slammed out of Jack's body and against the wall letting Jack slash the kids to pieces. "Ouch…" the clumsy duo said in usion, "Right away sir…"

* * *

So where are we headed again?" Cindy asked curiously, "I mean I've never heard of this planet." "Well my computer labeled it to be called Phendata for some reason but when I researched about it nothing came up. Anyhow it seems to have all the energy we'll probably need so come on guys!" Jimmy told them as they got seated, "let's get some energy!" In a few minutes after making many preperations the group blasted off from Jimmy's backyard as their parents waved. "Come on sugarbooger, let's have some pie in their honor!" Hughe exclaimed picking his wife up and carrying her around bridal style as she giggled.

"So why do you think this planet has so much energy Neutron?" Cindy asked curiously sitting up in the co-pilot's seat next to the boy genius. "No idea for sure but my guess might be tons of radiation or an asteroid with chemicals aboard it might have done the trick, what are your thoughts?" Jimmy told her gazing up and down her body. "Well I don't exactly know for sure either but it might be because of intense radiation. Hey what's that?"

"Oh, that's just a spare energy sphere I brought along in case we ran out of fuel!" Jimmy told her joyfully. "Ugh!" Libby moaned leaning against Sheen lazily as Jimmy and Cindy talked and smiled at eachother, "Watching them is kinda sickening." "Why don't we try some of it eh Libby?" Sheen asked smiling at her. She just smiled back and shook her head. "What's that?!" Carl screeched suddenly spotting something in back of them. "Leeping Leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed sighting the spacecraft as well, "Who could that be?"

The ship had a pitch black arrowhead symbol pointed down on its sides and looked as if it was designed to race as it was going quite a bit faster than they were. Bringing up a communicator screen, "Watch out guys, you never know what kind of aliens you meet out her, especially this far out!" There jaws dropped as they saw a boy and girl's faces appear on the screen smiling at them. "Hi," they both said at once waving, "We're sort of out of fuel, can we please come aboard?" "Um…sure?" Jimmy said oddly.

"What odd hands," Sheen commented getting up and stretching, "Ah well, they looked nice enough. Especially that girl…" SMACK! Libby immediately had him under her foot on the floor, "Yeah, and the boy was just as cute." "Why would there be humans out here?" Carl asked out loud. "No idea, they looked like humans, that's for sure, or close enough. But their hands were different, the boy had three fingers (two fingers and a thumb if you wanna get technical) all clawed on each and the girl had thumb claws," Jimmy responded, "Well they need help and that's what we're giving them.

"Hello," the boy said to the group smiling as he entered and looked about at them, "Thanks for the lift, we're headed to Earth, can you take us there?" "What?!" Sheen shouted, "We just came from there-" The girl then entered, her breasts bouncing a tiny bit as she smiled directly at him, "Of course we might be able to arrange-" "Hold on!" Jimmy ordered leaping onto the ground from his command chair, "We came all the way from earth, and let me tell you, we aren't just heading back if that's all right. We came out here to check out a planet called Phendata which contains quiet a bit of energy we could use." "Phendata?" the girl asked innocently, "oh we know what causes all that energy silly, tons of nuclear bombs that were secretly shot there by the governmenta few years back, you would immediately die upon entering the atmosphere." "Oh…" Jimmy said stunned, "Well looks like we're turning back guys!"

"Aw man, all this way for," Sheen exclaimed then saw the girl again looking at him, " a vivacious space girl!" The girl mearly giggled and sat next to him as the boy sat on the ground and yawned, "I'm tired…" "Hey, what are your names anyways?" Cindy asked looking at them strangely. "Oh mine's Jake Diabolical, just call me Jake and that's Angel Amy, just call her Angel," he replied smiling at her. Cindy blushed a bit at his gaze then turned back to monitoring some random computers after replying, "ok."

"How come you guys were out here anyways?" Jimmy questioned seeing that Cindy had taken the controls of the ship. "Oh!" Amy said nervously, "um…we were making a shipment of something for a corporation we work for on Earth!" "Earth? We don't have that kind of transport and equipment there that you guys have." "Don't believe everything you say kiddo," Jake said smiling and laying back on the ground, "The Shadow Corp. has tons more than just that; they have robots, genetic expirimentations, and tons more. You'd probably be interested…" "Wow really?!" Jimmy asked as they heard another slap of Libby's hand against Sheen's cheek.

"Well yes," Amy said folding her arms over her chest, "but you have to be older." "You guys seem pretty darn young to me," Libby said placing her hands on her hips disbelievingly. "Oh!" Jake exclaimed, "look at the time! Me and Amy have to go talk in private, kay?" "Sure?" Jimmy said. The two immediately rushed off behind a wall. "What do you guys think about them?" Cindy immedately asked shutting the door they went through.

"No way I'm believing em," Libby huffed pulling Sheen by the collar whom she had slapped unconcious that last time, "that girl is just asking for a beat down!" "And you say we're together," Jimmy laughed causing Carl and Cindy to do so as well. Libby blushed and just shrugged it off slumping his corpse into a seat. "Well if you ask me, parts of their story seem sorta believable but I dunno. We probably should believe them about the planet's condition just in case," Cindy told the leader. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right." Jimmy replied and got back in his seat looking at the planet in dismay. Carl just looked out a window glancing away just a metal hand reached up from the underside of Jake and Amy's ship.

* * *

"Jimmy Neutron? Wow, that brat? I was expecting the eds again but hey. Now let's see here…Dexter, Double-d, AJ, Maddy Fenton, Jack Fenton…How the heck did he get on here?!…ah well, 4 legged man, Tallest Red…ah here we go! Jimmy Neutron! Well maybe we could have had some "FUN" with him if you hadn't of let me not have them blown to kingdom come!" Jack yelled to Shadow as he looked out their meteor base's window (appearing in my story, Under the Head of a Shadow, my first fanfic ). Shadow just shrugged it off and talked to Shelaunda who had come up from her room a while ago. "Well keep an eye em I guess…" "Roger!" Jake and Amy exclaimed through their hologram communicator saluting before Jack zapped them and ended the transmission.

* * *

Hey, what happened?" Sheen asked rubbing his cheek with an icepack. "You 'rested' your head on that alien gal's chest and fell asleep." Libby replied looking away. "Then why's my cheek hurt so much?" "Oh! Um…slept on her chest wrong? I dunno…" Libby replied hastily looking at him and smiling doubtfully. Suddenly the shipped wobbled about a bit knocking its passengers to the floor. "What on earth!?" Jimmy exclaimed climbing back into his seat and fixing the controls, "What was that?!"

Suddenly Jake and Amy burst through the door and slammed it behind themselves gasping for breath. "Everyone hide!" Amy yelled and pressed her body against the door with Jake. SFWING!!! A metal tentacle pierced through the door just missing Jake's right eye as he gulped. It slithered back quickly and the door began to bend towards them as something pounded on it from the other side.

"What's going on?!" Carl cried hysterically. "Devatron is what's going on!" Jake told them as the tentacle pierced through again and Jake grabbed it yanking it into the room. WHAM! "Jake!" Amy screamed as he fell to the ground after being slammed against the wall by it. Immediately the tentacle snaked around her leg and threw her across the room nearly knocking her out. "Gorgeous!" Sheen exclaimed running towards her. Jake however tackled the younger boy out of the way just as a lazer shot through the door at him. "Don't worry about her okay?" he sighed and looked at the door which had begun to glow bright orange, "Oh man! EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!"

BOOM!!! The door was blasted to pieces as the beam shot through at an extremely high speed incinerating anything in its path. "The ship!" Jimmy exclaimed as he covered himself over Cindy, "It can't take this! What is that thing?!" Eventually the beam died out leaving the room smoking as the creature which shot it walked in, its feet clumping against the ground quietly as it walked. "Hey you!" Sheen yelled freeing himself from Jake's grasp, "Just who do you think you are?!" WHAM!!! Sheen was slammed against the control console causing the ship to be thrown towards the planet.

The creature then turned its attention to the other passengers scanning them over. Seeing it Jimmy looked wide eyed. There stood a robotic looking creature complete with a black helmet (Think a bit of a squarish helmet with Optimus Prime's crest thingy in on the top of his forehead), a green visor covering the entire face, a pointed chest plate that came to a point about a foot away from the actual chest, and twin wrist cannons. The joints of the creature however seemed melted to eachother and moved smoothly as it turned and walked about.

Spotting Jake and Amy the being raised its arm to them powering up its wrist cannon. The duo gasped seeing their end at hand…again(Check out some of my other stories, it might have em in it)…and hugged eachother tightly in fear. "Hiyah!" Cindy Vortex screamed slamming her foot into the being's chest knocking it backwards a bit, "Ow! What the heck is that thing made out of?!" The creature immediately countered slamming its fist into the girl's stomach knocking her out and turned its attention back to the two teenagers. Suddenly the ship's power began to go offline and Jimmy crawled towards the burned control panel to put in the spare Energy Sphere.

Jake and Amy were surprised when their executor turned away and looked at something else, then Jake spotted it too. "Drop that energy!" Amy screamed as it charged at Jimmy, its arms extended intending to blast the boy genius to death and take what he had. Thinking quickly Carl opened the airlock door which began to suck things out into space. "Carl! Guys hold on!" Jimmy ordered and everyone grabbed onto, or hid behind something. Libby clutched Sheen and Jimmy grabbed Cindy as she floated by letting go of the energy causing it to get sucked out into space. The humanoid instantly leapt after it and Jimmy closed the door via controls. "What were you thinking?!" Jimmy yelled at Carl stressed, "now we lost our only backup power source!" "That thing was going to murder you Jimmy!" Carl replied folding his arms over his chest, "you could at least say thanks!"

Suddenly the ship shook about violently everywhich way. "We're being sucked down to the planet!" Jimmy yelled looking out the window. "We're all gonna die!!!" Carl screamed as the rocketed downwards. Meanwhile outside the creature finally grabbed the Energy Sphere and opened its chest plate. The energy was instantly sucked into its chest and it looked at the planet. After thinking for a bit it extended its arm, let its hand fall limp, and a metal tentacle shot out of it grabbing onto the ship, catching the creature a quick ride down to Phendata…

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this, it's been a few months since I worked on a fanfic so I thought I'd try one for Jimmy Neutron for the first time. Also if you're interested in those characters I made up, I made em up nine years ago and they can be seen in various stories of mine, with Under the Head of a Shadow being the main one you would find em probably (Except for Devatron, that robotic being that attacked). Really hope it was okay and haven't lost my touch. Comment if you wish  



End file.
